Argent
by alexaverius
Summary: The story that begins as a harmless celebration with his friends down at the prostitution center takes an unexpected turn for both sides. [ Smut on several chapters, sexual theme, violent language. ]
1. Prologue

Prologue White lips, pale face Breathing in snowflakes Burnt lungs, sour taste Light's gone, day's end Struggling to pay rent Long nights, strange men I can hear that song playing from the radio in my room, like an endless satire to mock my current situation. I used to sit in this very room, listening to this very song, with an absolutely different reaction. Back then, I had mocked Ed Sheeran for writing a song so ridiculous, a song so insignificant to be told, a song about a drug-addict prostitute. Maybe this is what people call karma. As I might have fallen in love with prostitute - who's also a drug addict. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Nightmare Dressed Like a Daydream.**

"Happy birthday, man. Don't get old too soon," I heard my brother joked.  
>"It's against my will, to go old," I countered him.<br>"Well, your brother made a good point! You look way fucking older than you're supposed to look," Hidan remarked. I just scoffed.

It's the ninth of June. My friends from school, college, and - now - work, is here. They've made themselves at home, so I don't have to be busy serving them and whatnot. It's my 28th birthday, and my friends have got something prepared for me to celebrate it. I always declined the ideas of celebrating by partying heavily and getting drunk until you don't know what a clear vision was like when you wake up the next morning, but my friends are a bit more chaotic than me.

"Itachi. You're 28 fucking years old. You just gotta loosen up a bit, bro. I mean- ZETSU STOP DEVOURING ALL THE FUCKING YAKINIKU WE PREPARED THAT FOR ITACHI! Goddamn it." Hidan sighed heavily. He was about to start with his not-so-wise life lecture when he shifted his gaze and caught Zetsu trying to eat all the food they prepared for me on my birthday. I laughed a little, like I always do when Hidan is ticked off with one of our friends.

"Alright just enough will all the fuss, what do you say if we just go right down to the surprise, huh?" Kisame said, bored.  
>"Finally!" Deidara smirked. He's obviously more excited to 'go right down to the surprise' than me.<br>I rolled my eyes. "You can't call it a surprise if I already know that you're going to bring me to a strip club, you know."  
>Everybody fell silent after I said that, not silent as if the situation is getting tense, but the silent that is mischievous, because they're looking at each other back and forth, as if they had something else prepared for me. I just have to accept anything they throw at me, these kids.<p>

Seconds later I was pulled from my couch, dragged into a limo that fits all of us, and my eyes were covered with a blindfold as Kakuzu's chauffeur drove us to location of the so-called surprise.

Minutes later, we arrived at our destination, but I wasn't allowed to take off my blindfold just yet. They guided me off the car, to the entrance door, and took me to what seems to be a private room - because it wasn't as crowded as the first time I entered the building - and sat me down on a couch. Only then, was I allowed to open the blindfold.

As if right on cue, a bunch of girls with minimum clothing on their bodies came in with trays of drinking glasses, and one of them brought a bottle of 35-year-old Glen McKenna. The price of that bottle of scotch is over $600. Just how much are they spending on my birthday?

"So my guess wasn't incorrect then, this is a strip club?" I asked them, as if the answer couldn't be more obvious.  
>"<em>We're <em>getting strippers to dance around our lap for an hour or two. _You_, the birthday guy, you get something different," Kisame smirked.  
>Just when I'm about to ask what does that mean, a girl pulled me seductively by my grey tie into a room not far from the previous room I was in. As if things couldn't get any weirder, the room has a dimmed light, a comfy king-sized bed, and a nightstand. The girl who pulled me in here just sent me a flirtatious wink and exit the room without saying any word, and I'm left to just sit on the bed and wait.<p>

I'm not dumb. I understood now that my friends set me up with a prostitute. Years ago when we were still in college, we used to fool around together, drinking all night and go into cheap prostitution centers and slept with one or two of them. We got passed that stage years ago, because now we got work to do and we got passed the curiosity of being drunk and the thriving need to satisfy our lust.

Anyway, judging from this high-classed room and how much they are willing to spend on the Glen McKenna scotch, I'm willing to bet that this prostitute is from **the A Team**. Might be the best and most wanted prostitute in the center. Well. I'm not going to reject the privilege they've given me then. A night with the best prostitute in town. Why not? It'd be lying if I said I'm not intrigued with this. I'm a guy, you know?

Before I was left to continue my thoughts, a blond girl whose age is about 24 came in with a bra that only covers her nipples, a g-string that barely covers anything, and high-heels. Her body is as sexy as any models in the playboy magazines and her face is as pretty as any Victoria's Secret Angels. She strut to the bed seductively and sit on my lap, facing me and whispered in my ear sensually, "None of your best dreams can ever compared to this one," and then she starts grinding to my crotch teasingly while her hands skillfully removed my tie, then removed my suit one by one.

As I can feel her hardened nipples rubbed against my chest, I can also feel my dick giving her a standing ovation.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sex Machine**

[ Mature content warning. You can skip this chapter if you don't want to read it, it won't affect the story line drastically. ]

As she was grinding on my lap, she can definitely feel the 9 inches growing inside my pants because of the arousing moans she produced. My pants is getting too tight to hold back the dick I'm so aching to use. I can't wait to tear all my clothes apart but this girl has other things planned for me.

As she finished removing my tops, there were only my pants and underwear left. She did removed my pants. She did removed my socks and shoes. But she left my underwear there. She stopped grinding and knelt in front of me, her hands tracing the outline that is formed by my dick on my underwear, and I shivered a bit when she starts moving her hand up and down my cock without removing my underwear.

"Stop teasing," I said after a while. "Get this underwear off me." I ordered.  
>"All you got to do is ask, sir." She said seductively as she took of my underwear, purposely dragging it against my cock to make me feel the friction.<p>

As soon as my underwear is off of me, she placed her tongue on my dick and traced its outlines. Her skilled hands rubbed the insides of my thighs, arousing me even more. Before her mouth engulfed by dick, she first sucked on my balls, and her tongue danced around it as if she's sucking a candy in her mouth. I moaned quietly as the sensation she gave is unbelievable. My right hand moved to her head and gently pushed her head to suck harder. She stopped her actions with my balls and moved to my dick.

She's from the class A team. I'm pretty sure she's handled dicks bigger than mine. But she still acted as if my size is undeniably impressive. It's part of their service, I think, to make the customers feel proud of their size. Even though their size might be smaller than her hands.

She started licking my dick and coating it with her saliva before she takes it whole in her mouth. She started sucking on the tip as if she's sucking milk from a straw and then she moved deeper, deep-throating me. I can feel my tip pushing her throat, and her gag-reflex teased my dick. She bobbed her head up and down, massaging my dick with her tongue, giving me endless pressure from the best fellatio I've ever gotten. After a while, she once again teased the tip with her tongue and I'm on the edge of my release.

That's when she took of her bra and massaged my dick with her C-cup boobs while licking on the tip of my dick. I can tell she's done this a million times before because she knows very well how to take advantage of her boobs in pleasuring me. "Faster.." I moaned, and she complied to my plea.

I don't have to warn her that I'm almost on my release, but I'm pretty sure she can feel it from the way my dick tensed and shuddered, because she prepared her body to be the target of my cum shot. And when I released my cum, she made sure it hits all parts of her body. Then she started spreading my cum all over her body and then sucking her fingers that is covered with my cum like she's sucking a lollipop. Once again, that is a show my dick haven't seen before, and it raised again to give her a standing ovation she so clearly deserved. She continued licking what's left of my cum on her body before she opened her g-string and showed to me how wet she has become, and licked her pussy juice from her g-string very teasingly.

She then gently pushed me on the bed and grinded on my dick, moaning sensually, so sensual, that even if she stopped grinding but continues moaning, it will keep me aroused for hours. While grinding on my dick, her mouth kissed me on the lips, and I can taste her pussy through her mouth. She sucked on my tongue and bit my lips gently, and still moving to pleasure me down there.

My hands steadied on her ass, and I inserted two fingers in her pussy. This took her by surprise because she moaned louder. I pushed my fingers in and out of her pussy, pleasuring her, while she continues kissing me, and then licking my neck and chest. She finally get enough of it herself, as she stopped grinding and positioned herself on top of my dick. She then slowly pushed downward, and my dick is completely lost in her. Damn, she got a nice, tight, little cunt.

Then she continued moving up and down, grazing my cock with her pussy, my moans synchronizing with hers. I don't know how she does it, but it's as if she's able to control the inside of her cunt and massage my cock with it. I positioned my hands on her hips. "Ah, sir... You have an amazing dick..." She said seductively, combined with moans, while closing her eyes and keep moving. "I'd give you a free service just to feel this dick on my pussy all the time.." She said again. She probably said this to all her customers to keep them coming back for more, but this is not the time to think about that. Her service is exceptional.

It didn't take long before our moans gets louder, and our hips moved faster . I can feel her cunt clenched around my dick as I moaned harder. "You can cum inside you know..." She said, panting, "I take pills." So I did. It was the best release I've ever had in years after my experience with countless strippers and prostitutes, and of course, masturbation.

But that's not the end of it. After she get off my dick, my cum fell down her leg, and she swooped it up with one hand and licked it clean, as if it is something precious and it would be such a waste if she didn't lick it all. She also placed her mouth on my dick again to clean my dick from our cum, then kissed me on the lips. I can taste both of our cum, and it feels so erotic and sexy, I couldn't help but want to repeat the previous action, again.

So we went at it like a bunch of fuck rabbits for hours and I have to say, her stamina is extremely good. She can go at it for hours without pausing. She's like, what I would call, a sex machine.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Maximum Discretion**

It is of no doubt that the real identity of customer or the escort is classified. It won't be futile for me to speak with discretion about myself, if not because of my family name and the company I ran for half a decade. Not that I'm ashamed of my current situation that I want to cover up my identity. A big party in a prostitution center reserved by a bunch of suited-up idiots who also ordered the best rooms, best escort, and best bottle of scotch, would not have been undisclosed. I just find it unfair that this blond girl probably knows everything there is to know about me - and even if she doesn't, she can easily google it if she's curious - while I'm not even allowed to know her name.

"Justice," I said suddenly while waiting for her to finish dressing up. I didn't think _dressing up_ is a part of this activity, since she came with such minimum clothing that barely covers anything, but it turns out, there are a set of clothes in the night stand, prepared for her and the guest.  
>"Sorry?" the girl asked, not quite understanding why I would said that out of the blue.<br>"Justice, it's the one thing that's lacking from this service," I explained very briefly.  
>"And why is that?" She asked, intrigued.<br>"I'm pretty sure you know my name."  
>"That is, actually, true." The girl admitted. "I know where you work, where you live, who are those noisy gentlemen going here with you, who is your brother," She chuckled. "The list could go on, and on, if I bring my phone to web-search you." She realized where I'm going with the whole injustice thing, and she's so clearly enjoying the fact that curiosity got the best of me.<br>"Whereas I don't even know your name," I continued.  
>"Argent," she said quickly.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Argent. My code name here. Code name, as in, if you would like to ask for me in this place, you'd ask for Argent."<br>"Argent like silver?" I asked, couldn't help but thinking it's an interesting name she chose, a word that means silver.  
>"Yes. I think silver is cooler than gold, in a way," she answered a question I was about to ask before.<p>

"If I were to ask your real name, and you declined to tell me what it is, is it because of company's policy about privacy and discretion and whatnot, or is it because you simply refuse to tell your real name to a stranger who asked for you as an escort and did lewd things with you?" I asked carefully, but still looking for ways for her to drop her prudence and let information about her accidentally slip pass her lips.  
>Her lips curled in a sly smile once I mentioned the word 'lewd'. "Why the sudden curiosity in my name, Mr. Uchiha?" She teased.<br>"You can't explain curiosities, they just came and insist on answers," I replied.  
>She finished wearing her last piece of clothing when she opened the door and answered with a wink, "Argent. That's all you need to know."<p>

The last sentence she said to me didn't help my curiosity one bit. And the mimic of her expression I just can't explained... It's as if her expression is telling me, _"The meaning of Argent to me is way more than just cooler than gold. Dig deeper." _Or I'm just over-thinking this whole thing. I'm not even sure why I would dwell on this. It's not like I'm going to meet her again.

When I got up and exit the room, the girl, or Argent, as she would prefer it, was already gone from my sight. I walked back to the room where I was first put with my friends, and found them all asleep across the couches, drunk, and with their bottle of 35-year-old Glen McKenna empty. The strippers who gave them a lap dance earlier seems to have already cleared out of the room. I took my phone and called for Kakuzu's chauffeur to pick us all up, and asked him to bring along two strong bodyguards that could carry these idiots to the limo.

In the end of the day, they all slept at my house, in the living room, like they always do when they were drunk, and I climbed the stairs, up to my room, to sleep, because all the sex is making me tired.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Coincidental Encounter

I woke up to the sound of someone rummaging through a cabinet in my room. When I opened my eyes and lazily staggered to the source of the noise, it turned out, the noise came from my bathroom, that someone is Hidan, and that cabinet is my medicine cabinet on top of the sink.

"Do you like disturbing people's sleep in general or do you just hate me?" I said while rubbing my eyes to have a better vision. Hidan's clothes looked terribly messy - but his chest is always wide open whenever he's wearing a suit, so it doesn't make much difference. His grumpy face is obviously caused by the hangover he got from all the drinking he had last night.

"Huh? No," Hidan answered gruffly. "The medicine cabinet downstairs were fucking ransacked by Tobi first, so I had to go to the one in your goddamn bathroom."  
>I frowned. "You finished the last hangover cure in my house when you and the other guys partied for Sasori's job advancement."<br>"Shit," Hidan cursed, remembering the event I just mentioned.  
>He seems to be thinking of a solution when he suddenly put his hand on my shoulder and relied half of his body weight on me to not fall down. "Itachi. You're not drunk, are you?" "I didn't drink last night." I know where this conversation is going.<br>"So I suppose, you can go down the drug store and get us some hangover cures then?" Hidan asked for a favour, and just like every other time when he asked for a favour, gone are his curse words.  
>I exhaled my breath heavily. "Why don't you ask Kakuzu's chauffeur?"<br>"We can't contact him. Suspicions are he's back at the prostitution center to fuck some MILFs." Hidan laughed, although I am actually not that amused. "Fine," I finally said. "Thanks, bro." Hidan chuckled and then tried to stand up straight. He walked out of the bathroom, decided that the stairs tires him, and just collapsed on my bed. As always. I took a casual but neat T-shirt from my drawer and put on some training trousers. Wouldn't want to walk down to the drug store in nothing but boxers. I took my wallet and my phone with me, shouted at the guys that I'll be back with a hangover cure - which was replied with groans on different tones like a terrible choir - and then exit the house. I started walking to the drug store, as it's not very far away.

When I arrived at the drug store, it's not very crowded, and I'm grateful for that. When it is crowded, there would be a long line forming in front of the cashier, and some nice people would allow me to go first, which was really polite, but I feel bad accepting their offer, and felt even worse by turning them down.

I took the shopping cart and walked towards the aisles that contains hangover cures, and then grabbed a couple bottles. And a couple more. And a couple more. I realise I might as well make a supply of hangover cures for those idiots. They had hangover almost every month. Once a month, if I'm lucky. After stacking my shopping cart with hangover cures, I pushed my cart to the cashier.

A lady was in front of me. Blond, over-sized sweater, short pants and ankle-high boots. She was... asking for some condom. Wait. I recognized that voice. Technically speaking I'd recognize that voice faster if she was moaning.

Not wanting it to be an awkward "you're-a-prostitute" moment between her and the cashier, I coughed, expecting the girl to turn around in reflex. And she did.  
>At first she looked behind as if she doesn't know who I am, but then she realised she knew me after all, and looked back again, this time slower. "Uchiha?" She exclaimed. More excitement than the awkward I-met-my-client-at-a-drug-store-and-he-caught-me-buying-condoms moment. "You've got to be kidding me," she chuckled. "You are THAT curious of my name, huh?" She joked.<br>"Slow down," I chuckled a bit. "Before you allegedly sued me with stalking accusations," she laughed at this, "No, this is purely coincidental."  
>Then came the awkward silence for a moment before she spoke up. "Hangover cures. Since you spent hours with me without drinking," she said awkwardly since she hinted to the fact that we had sex yesterday, "I believe those are for the other noisy gentlemen, am I right?"<br>"I'm going to spare you the agony of calling them 'gentlemen', you can call them idiots," I half-joked, still annoyed that I have to go down the drug store to buy them hangover cures. She laughed heartily. "Oh I'm sorry I'm going to let you pay for your things. I'm going to get going." She nodded, smiled, and left.

I nodded too, at first. But soon after, I found myself throwing a big amount of cash at the cashier, shouted "I'll be back", before catching up with her. "Argent," I called her.  
>"Hm?" She looked back at me, taken aback that I'd call her again. "Where are your stuffs?" "I can get that later." I smiled awkwardly. "So," I said, attempting to make a conversation as she walked outside the store, "Not everyone who had sex with you get to see you in a complete clothing like this?" I flirted, though trying to pass it off as a joke.<br>"You're the first," she admitted, giggling. "So which look do you enjoy, the one with decent clothing or the one with less clothing?"  
>"Well I'm a bit disappointed that you don't reveal as much today," I joked.<br>"You can always come back for more?" She suggested. I can see the way she passed her job as a joke, but I can see the weary in her eyes that tells me she's actually insecure about her job. Yes, prostitution might have been what people call "the oldest profession", but it hasn't been the most suitable profession. "Maybe I will," I meant what I said.

We were walking down the path when she stopped in front of a house. "Is this your house?" I asked, hoping to have brought down the wall of client-and-escort discretion. "No, but I have to stop cause you can't follow me to my house," she smiled sadly, I'm not sure why the sadness. "Oh, right. I almost forgot. Alright," I started turning around to walk back to the drug store. "See you."  
>"See you, Uchiha."<br>"Itachi," I said. "Call me Itachi." I can see a light shade of pink on her cheeks which she tried to conceal. Is there a possibility that she might have real interest in me?  
>"Alright, Itachi. Still Argent," she joked. I shrugged, pretending to be disappointed, then waved and walk back to the drug store.<p>

However, in less than 5 seconds the same voice I heard previously called my name again.  
>I turned to face her, and she walked towards me, with a more serious expression.<br>"You have to understand... I'm not exactly... Proud of my job, you know?"  
>I was taken by surprised when she admitted this. Why would she have admitted this to me? Why did she want me to know? "Uhh yeah. Sure. It's okay," I replied awkwardly. "Alright," she smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. I was about to ask what was that for, but she waved goodbye, turned around and left.<p>

I spent my walk back to my house with thoughts on Argent. Why the sad smile?  
>Why the apology to me?<br>Why the sudden confession?  
>But the million dollar question is,<br>Why do I care so much?  
>Why am I so intrigued by her, to the point that I'd left my stuffs - even for a while only - to go talk to her?<br>Is it just mere curiosity of her name,  
>Or is it something more meaningful?<p>

When I reached my house, the guys were all complaining for how long it took for me to get them cures.  
>"What took you so long," Deidara groaned. "Tobi had been really noisy, looking for that hangover cure." I throw the bottles at them for fun, knowing it'll wake them up and annoy them.<br>When the complaints had subdued, I asked Hidan. "Hidan, what's the prostitution center's name? You know, the one you brought me to."  
>"Silver Linings," Hidan answered without suspicions. Or maybe he had some, but he was too engulfed with the hangover.<p>

Silver Linings. Silver.  
>I couldn't help but wonder, how come after yesterday, it's as if everything point to Argent?<br>I'm over-thinking this.  
>Must be the mindblowing sex.<br>That's it. The mindblowing sex only. 


End file.
